


one day baby

by Mish_aa



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Melancholy, Short, Snapshots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish_aa/pseuds/Mish_aa
Summary: Ein Schnappschuss aus einer BeziehungEs ist wie ein Riss in der Zeit. Eine Momentaufnahme. Mark sieht man an, dass er gerade noch geredet hat und Seb sieht man an, dass etwas vor sich geht. Aber jetzt ist es gerade ruhig und jetzt kommt das, was wirklich gesagt werden muss.Sebs Stimme ist leise."Es wird nicht funktionieren."
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel & Mark Webber, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 5





	one day baby

**Author's Note:**

> NICHTS HIERVON IST JEMALS PASSIERT. Ich möchte niemanden beleidigen, es ist nur eine Friktion der Fantasy. Kritik ist wirklich gerne gesehen. Danke fürs Lesen.

Das Fenster ist offen und man hört das Rauschen vom Straßenverkehr und das Wehen des Windes. Marks Mund ist offen und er atmet tief. Seb schaut nach draußen, es ist Abend und die surreale Aussicht auf eine künstliche Stadt fühlt sich unangenehm an. Es lässt ihn klaustrophobisch fühlen. Er fährt sich durch die Haare. Es ist wie ein Riss in der Zeit. Eine Momentaufnahme. Mark sieht man an, dass er gerade noch geredet hat und Seb sieht man an, dass etwas vor sich geht. Aber jetzt ist es gerade ruhig und jetzt kommt das, was wirklich gesagt werden muss.   
Sebs Stimme ist leise.   
"Es wird nicht funktionieren."   
Mark schließt den Mund. Seine Stirn liegt in Falten. Seb atmet durch und stößt sich hoch, er läuft zum Fenster hinüber und lehnt sich heraus. Draußen ist es kühl. Marks Schultern fallen und er stellt sich neben Seb, leicht hinter ihn und schaut an ihm vorbei.   
"Ich weiß."  
Der Rennfahrer reißt sich von der Aussicht los und blickt zu Seb.  
"Ich weiß, da ist… Es ist zu viel Geschichte zwischen uns. Es ist schon so viel passiert. Und… Ich glaube ich kann mich nicht davon losmachen. Ich kann es nicht vergessen. Ich glaube nicht dass ich dich je anschauen kann und nicht spüren, wie sehr du mich verletzt hast. Wir konnten nicht zusammen. Wir wurden zusammengepresst und haben Abdrücke hinterlassen und wir haben nicht zusammen gehört. Es ist wie als wären wir zwei Puzzleteile und unsere Bilder gehören zusammen, aber die Form passt nicht. Ich kann. Ich habe ein Bild von dir, so tief geprägt und so oft verändert, bis es klar wurde und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ignorieren kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich neu treffen kann, als hätten wir uns nicht Jahre gekannt und Jahre gehasst. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich je anders sehen kann. Und dass ich je glücklich werden kann, und dass ich dir je wieder." Mark schluckt. "Dass ich dir je wieder vertrauen kann." Er schaut gequält. Es ist, als könnte er nicht genau treffen, was er sagen will. Als treffe er mit seinen Vergleichen am Ziel vorbei. Er denkt, vielleicht ist es unaussprechlich, was er denkt und dass Sprache nicht dafür gemacht ist, Gefühle zu erklären. Seb sagt nichts. Er starrt wieder nach vorne. Und Mark bekommt den Drang, etwas klar zu stellen.   
"Aber ich liebe dich. Ich mag dich. Ich sehe den besonderen Menschen und den, der so viel gewachsen ist und reif. Und ich hasse es, weil ich so viel fühle und ich denke, du bist perfekt für mich aber ich glaube, dass ich das niemals ganz, wirklich glauben kann. Ich wünschte wir hätten uns erst jetzt getroffen. Oder uns anders verhalten oder wären nie im gleichen Team gefahren. Denn dann wäre ich gestern bei dir eingezogen und hätte mein Leben nach dir ausgerichtet und wäre mir sicher, dass ich zu dir gehöre. Aber wir sind verdorben. Ich bin verdorben. Gebrandmarkt. Was auch immer. Ich.. Ich weiß nicht."  
Mark hat das Gefühl, er hat zu viel gesagt und alles davon falsch aber er hat sich zugehört und er merkt, er hat recht. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Und er merkt, dass er Zeit braucht, um das zu verarbeiten. Plötzlich ist er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er Seb wirklich nicht anders sehen kann. Und ob er damals nur ein Monster sah, als seinen Teamkollegen. Aber er hat schon zu viel gesagt, um etwas zurück zu nehmen.   
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß einfach gerade nicht weiter. Sorry."   
Damit beschließt er zu fliehen. Er durchschreitet den Raum und schaut zurück. Für einen Moment hat er ein Déjà-vu, das gleiche Bild wie in einer entfernten Erinnerung. _ Da steht der gleiche Junge. Er steht am Fenster, draußen ist es hell und es ist ein anderer Hintergrund, es sind grüne Wiesen und entfernt Wald. Das Büro von Christian Horner. Der Junge hat eine Cap auf. Er dreht sich um und ist jung, fast noch ein Kind und er lächelt breiter als Jahre später Daniel Ricciardo. Mark spürt Aufregung in ihm, entfernt aus einer anderen Zeit._ Er schaut zu Seb, kann ihn nur von hinten sehen, etwas seitlich. Er sieht müde aus und älter, was Mark zuvor nie aufgefallen ist. Seine Haare liegen platt auf der Stirn und die Dunkelheit und das Licht der Stadt lassen Schatten auf sein Gesicht fallen. Der Kontrast der beiden Bilder erschreckt Mark und sein Fluchtinstinkt kommt zurück. Auf dem Weg zu seinem eigenen Hotelzimmer beginnt es unter seinen Rippen zu schmerzen und er hat einen Klos im Hals. Als er später im Bett liegt schaut er sich Bilder an, auf seinem Handy von einem jungen Sebastian Vettel. Der tiefe Enthusiasmus und die Naivität und die Jugend. Er erinnert sich an eine Zeit, in der sie beide ein unbeschriebenes Blatt waren. Und er fragt sich, wann alles schief gelaufen war. 

Sebastian aber liegt in seinem Bett mit einem dumpfen Frieden in der Brust. Er hat vieles gelernt seit damals. Und in der Zeit in der er nicht gewonnen hat, in seinem Fall vom Thron, vor allem eins. Mit dem Schicksal klar kommen. Den Lauf der Dinge nicht bekämpfen. Ihm wird klar dass Mark seine ganze Karriere immer gegen das und gegen ihn und andere gekämpft hat und dass er nie befriedigt wurde. Er ist bitter geworden, vielleicht. Seb fragt sich, ob er deshalb nicht abschließen kann. Einfach sagen ja das war so und jetzt ist es anders. Er ist nicht am Boden zerstört, und in gewisser Hinsicht doch. Es ist nun mal so. Denkt er. Und jetzt ist alles wieder anders.   
Als er im nächsten Qualifying Vierter wird und nicht verbissen ist, sondern es hinnimmt, fragt er sich, ob dass der Fluch des alternden Rennfahrer ist. Erfahrung bricht ihnen das Genick. Und er fragt sich, zum ersten Mal wirklich, ob es Zeit ist seine Karriere zu beenden.


End file.
